


Bobby x Cruel Summer

by 4PENuts



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4PENuts/pseuds/4PENuts
Summary: Fanvid of Bobby (iKON) to Cruel Summer by Taylor Swift because this song just screams Bobby in my mind ;)





	Bobby x Cruel Summer

Thought of Bobby the first time I heard "Cruel Summer" in Taylor Swift's Lover album. Made this fanvid as a fic prompt so that someone might be inspired enough to make an AU (and I don't want to write it myself)

Hope you like it! And let me know if you have fanfics with a similar theme ^^


End file.
